mystic_messengerfandomcom-20200223-history
Unknown
Unknown (real name Saeran Choi), is one of the main antagonists of the story lines in the events of Mystic Messenger. He is the twin brother of Saeyoung Choi. During visual novel sequences, prior to the revelation of his identity, his name would be displayed as three question marks (???). Personality Saeran is very hostile and defensive towards everyone, particularly his twin brother, Saeyoung (707). This is due to having been "brainwashed" and tricked into believing he was abandoned by Saeyoung when they were younger. He has become very paranoid and refuses to trust anyone for fear of being betrayed again. Appearance He has white hair with the ends dyed pink and bright green eyes. He is seen wearing a red tank top with a black jacket over it. He has a black choker around his neck, a black spiked bracelet on his right wrist. He has a large amount of tattoos on his body, the most noticeable the Mint eye symbol on his right arm. His height and weight are yet to be confirmed but probably around the same or close to Seven's. At several points of the story events, he wears a black mask that covers the lower half of his face. In the past, he had scruffy bright red hair and golden eyes like Seven. Background Saeran and Seven were abused in their childhood years, though he was put through more due to becoming ill more often then his twin and being 'weaker', He could not attend church when Seven did (?). They suffered and Seven dedicated himself to free him and his brother by trying to learn new skills, unfortunately as Seven became more professional in his hacking skills Saeran was left behind as his twin was offered a promising job line (by V) that'll free him and his brother. After Seven's disappearance Saeran was more vulnerable then ever and already suffered a weak mind space. Rika latercame to get Saeran (as promised) and had him join Mint Eye, where he was made to take substances and brainwashed to believe that Seven abandoned him purposefully because he was a burden. Relationships SPOILERS AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. V Saeran is presumed to have been close to V as both V and Rika took in Saeran and treated him as family while Seven left to work towards a better future for them both. However, after being brainwashed he shows great animosity towards V and even kills him in one of the secret endings. Zen During Zen's route, he will meet Saeran and automatically despise him, telling him to let go of MC. However within the other routes, Zen will be disturbed and cautious of the mysterious hacker, not knowing who the person is. Saeran can be seen in Zen's bad end 3. It is implied that the MC does not trust the RFA anymore due to the implantation of a bomb in Rika's apartment. Saeran will then break into the apartment and describes himself as the 'angel who will bring you (MC) to paradise'. The MC then agrees without hesitation, surprising Saeran. Saeran will then recite a story, featuring a princess who he refers to as the MC, a prince, Zen and himself as 'the angel watching afar'. He comments that Zen is more rowdier than the MC in accepting his invitation, which forces him to feed Zen drugs. There will later be a CG with Zen dressed up in a majestic black attire looking a bit high from the drugs. He is later fed with the drugs again. Saeran can be seen at the back smiling giddily. Seven / Saeyoung Seven is Saeran's twin brother and the two grew up in a broken family. When they were young, their father ran in the presidential election and their mother constantly blackmailed him to send them money, lest she reveals the existence of their two sons. Said mother often abused Saeran as he was weaker and fell sick more often than Seven. Seven trained himself to hack and took it upon himself to help his brother and himself to have a good future. However, Seven met V and Rika who convinced him to join them - on the condition that he leave Saeran behind. Yoosung In Yoosung's bad end, Saeran forces him into a role-playing game where Saeran continuously tortures Yoosung. Yoosung is held captive by Saeran by the threat that he would hack and destroy the RFA. He is the one responsible for blinding Yoosung in his left eye. Trivia * Being the twin brother of Seven, Saeran's hair and eyes color were originally same as him. ** He dyed it white (with reddish tips) at some point. At the end of Secret 02, it appears to have reverted to the same shade of red as Seven's. ** His first appearance has him having mint colored eyes. At the end of Secrets 02, his eyes remain the same. It is implied that he probably wears contacts. * During the prologue, when he asks you to help him return the phone say "No. You're creepy". No matter what you choose to reply to his next message, he will proceed to send you an image of a complete stranger to you, which will mislead the player into believing his words. (Though it's possible that the person is himself because it has been hinted he wears contacts) * It is implied in a visual novel sequence (during day 10, Yoosung's route), that Saeran killed his mother. * In 707's After Ending, Unknown - under his real name Saeran - stated that he "have no interest in women". This is unclear whether it's true or not since it only appears in 707's dream. * In the second Secret Ending, it's told that Saeran has a stress-related gastritis and a mild mental disorder, although it's not specified what kind. His immunity system is also low, presumably from the different drugs he was under. ** It's also heavily implied that he suffers from depression, clearly stating that he wants to die and even tries to kill himself before being stopped by Saeyoung. ** It is also stated that he was sickly as a child, which may relate to the low immunity he is noted to have when he's hospitalized in Secret 02. ** While not official, Saeran's voice actor interprets Saeran as having Borderline Personality Disorder (which he himself has), and mentions it in his Free Talk for Secret 02. *According to the RFA Top Secret Book: **His email is unknown@cheritz.com **He has a special talent for hacking. **He likes ice cream and candy, and dislikes bread. **His most used app is the GPS. **His favourite quote is, "Perseverance is key." Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Unknown